Eric Olafson, Midshipman 001
Foreword This is the 4th Volume in the Eric Olafson saga . It begun with Eric Olafson, Neo Viking . Continued in Eric Olafson, First Journeys and Eric Olafson Basic Training (also published as Eric Olafson, Fleet Cadet ). It now continues with Eric Olafson, Midshipman . Eric spend time with the nether plane witches of Coven and is now on his way back to Arsenal to continue his Academy training. Eric begins his second Year at the Academy and as usual things don’t work out as he planned or expected. While most of the other Midshipmen work and learn the ins and outs of their chosen specialization, Eric is now firmly on the scanner screens of the Immortal Admirals. There are forces plotting to get to his friend Narth through him and there is a former Admiral that wants him dead. He is about to meet new friends and enemies. Eric Olafson, born on a cold world called Nilfeheim raised under harsh conditions of a very traditional inward looking society of Neo Vikings left his planet to fulfill his dream to become a Starship captain. Eric is 198 cm tall and weighs almost exactly 90 kilos. His usually long blonde hair now cut short according to regulations. He has gray eyes and some say he moves with the same purpose and grace as a Tiger or Nubhir Wolf. Like everyone from Nilfeheim he has a greater tolerance to freezing temperatures and is able to stay submerged under water for a very long time because of gills and eyes that are adapted to see well under water thanks to a second set of clear eyelids. His muscles are denser than that of a standard human, allowing him to swim longer and deeper. Due to that he has great endurance and is much stronger than he looks. He loves fish, has a very clear sense of honor and hates unfair situations. Even though he doesn’t like to admit it, he carries the same short temper of his father and is more often than not ready to face a challenge with his fists or weapons. This and a secret desire he tries so hard to suppress, get him in more trouble than the average guy. He is still oblivious to the fact that he is destined to play a central role in an ancient conflict of cosmic proportions. Vanessa Ravencroft It is the 51st century and the Milky Way Galaxy is teeming with exotic species. The majority of the known civilizations have formed a multi-cultural mega organization called the United Stars of Galaxies. Eric Olafson returns to Arsenal II to begin his sophomore year at the Academy, training to become a member of the United Stars Space Fleet. While most of the other Midshipmen work and learn the ins and outs of their chosen specialization, Eric’s friendship with a Narth, the Universe’s most powerful and mysterious known species, puts him on the scanner screens of Immortal Admirals and powerful enemies. When a former Admiral wants him dead, and an entire species is trying to get to he Narth through him will Eric and his comrades of the USS Devastator be able to fight back? Category:Stories